


The Puppy

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Sam, Parent Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sam misses your daughter’s 9th birthday and surprises you when he gets back home with a new member to the Winchester family.





	The Puppy

 Sam tried to stay silent walking around the bunker as he closed the door, hoping not to catch your daughter’s attention. Thing is, he had screwed up, and really bad this time.

Joanna’s birthday had been days ago and he was  _supposed_ to be there but was still away in a hunt that took him and Dean longer than they expected. She was extremely mad at him, and not in a way he could just hug her and make it go away. The girl was nine, she didn’t forget things so easily anymore and he knew that.

It was the first birthday he lost. Ever since Joanna was born, all of the family had put on efforts on spending time together and taking fewer hunts than you used to take before you got pregnant. When the day came and he couldn’t make himself present, Sam’s heart literally broke.

“Hey.” He entered your bedroom with the box and sat by your side, quickly waking you up.

“Sam…” You yawned. “You are awfully late.”

“Is she awake?” He questioned, worried.

You shook your head. Your daughter didn’t wake up before nine and it wasn’t even 8 in the morning.

“Is she too upset?”

You sighed. Your daughter had stood until midnight waiting for her father and had started cried uncontrollably when she realised he had missed her birthday even after calling and saying he would be there in time to hug and go through their own birthday traditions – every year they made birthday pancakes with funny shapes and the Y/N’s current age formed with chocolate chips.

“She cried for the whole night, Sam.” You sat, looking at him.

He ran a hand through his face.

“I never meant to miss it.” He muttered.

“We all know that but this doesn’t change how disappointed she is.”You reminded him, finally realising what he had in hand. “Why do you have a pet carrier with you?”

Your husband blushed and scratched the back of his head.

“Dean convinced me into getting Jo a puppy so she would forgive me more easily.”

You stared at him in disbelief.

“Sam!”

“I know.” He moved his eyes away from you. “I don’t want to be  _that_ dad but…”

“You want her to forgive you quickly.” You finished his sentence.

He nodded, embarrassed.

“Let me see them.” You reached out.

Sam moved the pet carrier to the bed and opened it, making the small golden puppy raise their head sleepily.

“It’s male.” He affirmed. “We haven’t named him yet.”

“Did you get dog food?’ You looked at him.

“Yeah, Dean put that in the kitchen.”

You nodded, reaching out for the small animal and gently holding him.

“He’s a golden retriever,” Sam muttered as you brought the puppy to your chest and smiled when he licked your hand. “You think she will like him?”

 _You think she will forgive me?_ He meant.

“Uncle Dean!” You heard you daughter laughing and looked at your husband.

“Well… Go find out.” You gave the puppy’s belly the last rub and helped Sam putting him back in the carrier. “Good luck. You’re gonna need it.”


End file.
